


The Gramophone

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: There hasn't been music in the Hawkeye home for many years. The rich city-boy changed a lot of things. Unapologetic Young RoyAi fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See this beautiful piece of art that inspired the here: href="http://thesilentwatcher.tumblr.com/post/152709188086/i-have-no-idea-where-i-was-going-with-this-but
> 
> Look at the awesomeness of the Royai babies. 
> 
> Dedicated to thesilentwatcher on Tumblr. Thank for inspiring me, Mica, and for letting me write fic for such an amazing piece of artwork.

**The Gramophone**

Riza  was in the kitchen when she heard it - a sound she had not heard in the Hawkeye home in years. She froze, one hand holding a plate in soapy water. The sound was coming from the living room. 

  _Is that the old gramophone?_

She frowned, wiped the plate and put it on the draining board. She quickly dried her hands with a tea towel.   


 “Father,” she called as she walked through the hall. 

She wasn’t expecting him home, much less for him to be playing a record. She threw open the door to the living room. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Roy Mustang with his eyes closed and his foot tapping. 

“Mister Mustang?” 

The boy jumped and his eyes opened wide. “Oh!” 

 There was a faint blush on his cheeks. Riza decided she liked that look on him.

 “You were a little preoccupied.” She tilted her head towards the gramophone. 

“Uh - yes. It’s .. I mean the record was a birthday gift from my aunt.”

“Is that the parcel you got in the mail this morning? Is it your birthday today?” 

“No, it’s not until next Saturday.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess, I was a little impatient, huh?” 

Riza smiled and walked over to the gramophone. There was a cloth next to it. She looked over her shoulder at Roy and raised an eyebrow. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I cleaned it up. It doesn’t look like it’s used very often.” 

“Not at all.” Riza traced a finger along the gramophone. “It was my mother’s. It hasn’t been used since she passed.” 

Roy gasped behind her, and she turned around. 

“I’m very sorry, Miss Hawkeye,” he said, head bent. “It was presumptuous of me, I suppose. I guess I got caught up in the moment. I can turn it off.” 

“No!” Riza shook her head. “It’s nice to hear music again. Besides, I don’t think you’ll get another chance. My father wouldn’t approve, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

 “If you’re sure.” She nodded and picked up the dusty cloth. “You did a good job. It looks spick and span. It seems the city boy knows how to do household chores.” 

“I know you think I’m a spoilt rich boy, but i’ll have you know that my aunt is a strict taskmaster. And while we’re comfortable, we’re far from rich.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” she said. 

“You didn’t - I just wanted to point out that I’d be happy to help with your chores.” 

“My father wouldn’t allow it. You’re a paying guest.” 

He grinned and waggled his finger. “Ah - but I’m paying your father not you.” 

“You’re a strange boy, Mister Mustang.” 

“Well, strange folk ought to stick together.” 

“Is that your way of telling me I’m odd?” 

“I would never say such a thing about a lady.” 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“Do you like this music, Miss Hawkeye?” 

“Yes, I think it’s very beautiful,” she replied. 

“Then, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?” He bowed with a flourish. 

It was her turn to blush. “Um, no. I don’t know how to dance.” 

His face lit up. “I can teach you.” 

“I don’t know,” she said.

“I’m an excellent dancer, or so I’m told. Come on, it will be fun.” 

She found she couldn’t deny him. “An early birthday present. You might regret it though if I stamp on your foot.”

“I think I could put up with anything just it dance with you Miss Hawkeye.” 

_How many girls do you say that to back home, city-boy?_

She looked up at him expecting him to be wearing his most charming smile. Instead, she was surprised to see he wasn’t smiling and his cheeks were as pink as hers felt. 

  **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know meant to be writing NaNoWriMo, but I’m halfway there so I thought I deserved a little break. :D


End file.
